


Art for Act Naturally

by kyberpunk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Star Wars Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberpunk/pseuds/kyberpunk
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux share some **eye contact** the moment before a kiss! :')) Inspired by the amazing @weddingofthefoxes' fic Act Naturally.





	Art for Act Naturally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Act Naturally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817802) by [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes). 



> So this is my art of the moment just before Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux have a lovely first kiss under the streetlight :') 
> 
> Inspired by the lovely @theweddingofthefoxes, of course, who wrote the fic Act Naturally! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, I had a blast making it xxx

The original sketch of our theater boys :) 

 

our boys in ink~ 

 

Color! I tried to use watercolor to give the background some streetlight starry night vibes, I hope you all enjoy! 


End file.
